In The Desert
by double fang of konoha kibafang
Summary: This was a crazy cosplay skit me and my friend put together during a cosplay party. please read and review


**In The Desert**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Naruto or any other characters involved in this story however the plot belongs to my friends and I at a recent cosplay party I went to.

**Characters involved: **Gaara, Temari. Kankuro (that's me), hollow Ichigo (my cousin), Kiba (my friend Jessie), and some random guy with a sword.

In sunagakure the sand siblings were traveling to land hidden in the stone for a B rank mission to do… (hey why am I telling you this, ninja missions are top secret civilians just shouldn't know these things). Well any way Kankuro was starting to drag his feet which wasn't in his character because he was a top ranked ninja in his village along with his siblings even though they were only gennin. So Temari wanted to know what the problem was. "Kankuro what's wrong with you pick up the speed or we'll never reach our objective."

"I'm sorry Temari, but I'm just so hungry." Kankuro mumbled as he started to slightly pout about not eating in two days let alone being starved to death in a dessert.

"Would you like me to cook you something then" Temari said in a kind caring voice which was a bit "OOC".

"No, your cooking is awful Temari I'd rather eat a scorpion" Kankuro acted like he was about to throw up the time Temari ruined instant ramen in the microwave. To himself he wandered how anyone could mess up instant ramen.

"Kankuro" Temari growled.

"At least that's what Gaara said" Kankuro replied trying to play off his mistake little did he know mentioning gaara the way he did was 10 times as worse as Temari.

"Is that true Gaara" Temari asked with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"Don't pin this on me" Gaara said as he gave his famous death glare to his older brother. Gaara thought that Temari was actually a good cook witch was about the only thing he liked about her except for the one time with the instant ramen.

Kankuro relieved his mistake and needed to do something and quickly "It's Itachi" Kankuro yelled and as his two siblings looked for the threat and Kankuro ran. Kankuro got about 10 yard before sand started to creep up his legs. Gaara was going to kill him.

Temari slowly walked over to Kankuro and bashed his right shoulder with her fan. Kankuro fell to the ground and started to complain about his newly acquired injury. Being Kankuro though he just couldn't keep his mouth shut and he blurted out "You know I've probably set a record because of you two, I've been in the hospital about 129 times this year, and Temari has only been in the hospital 3 times because of anger management proplems, Gaara is immortal so there"

"I'm not immortal" Gaara growled. Just because his sand protects him people didn't need to be jealous (at least that's what Gaara wanted to believe ).

"You are too, and you are always talking about proving your existence" Kankuro yelled back.

"Do you want me to prove my existence on you" Gaara barked. (sorry Gaara didn't know that sounded very wrong). Kankuro didn't have a death wish yet so he backed off after that comment.

After the heated sibling battle they needed to pick up some ground because of the time they wasted. All of a sudden a portal opened and this weird guy with a wooden sword fell to the ground dead ( at least he looked dead), and this even weirder guy with a white mask on and a giant knife like sword. He had to be one of those 7 legendary swordmen they thought.

"Who are you" Temari commanded.

"I don't have a name" the thing laughed manically. "You are all weak and I will kill you names matter not to me in my world".

"Listen here buddy your messing with the wrong crew" Kankuro smirked killing someone would be fun right about know.

"He is tough" the dead guy moaned and he fell back dead again. (That was kind of weird, but what do you expect in a cosplay skit).

Gaara bored of this guy used sand coffin and only broke the mask on the dudes face to reveal an orange haired guy. Temari seemed to like his looks, but that's all she could do she was just too scarry to get a man. So since Gaara's attack didn't work Kankuro took off saying he was going on vacation. On the way he met Kiba and the dog man asked if he could borrow a kunai. Kankuro gave Kiba the Kunai and continued on to his vacation.

Kiba started to go crazy and he threw the Kunai at Gaara only to be blocked by his sand. Gaara went over to Kiba and kicked him in the shin. (that had to hurt).

This had to be a dream Kankuro thought to himself. When all of a sudden that sword guy attacked him. As smart as Kankuro was he used his jutsu to replace himself with crow. "Looks like your technique doesn't work on puppets" kankuro laughed as one of crow's poisoned needles struck the man and killed him. Off course the credit went to Gaara because he would of killed them otherwise so they continued their mission to the stone village leaving behind two dead bodies and a poor Kiba who was suffering from getting kicked in the shin ( Did I mention that had to hurt ). Well that's another day in the desert for ya Kankuro thought to himself.

**Author's Notes: **Well this was kinda really strange and weird but that was the cosplay skit we put together. (I'm not liable for any injury's to the brain for anyone who really tries to understand this) I hoped you enjoy this and if you have any requests for future fic's let me know. Please review and thank you for reading.


End file.
